Alex Petrovic
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = 36th overall | draft_team = Florida Panthers | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2012 | career_end = }} Alexander Petrovic (born March 3, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Petrovic was selected by the Panthers in the second round, 36th overall, of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft from the Red Deer Rebels in the Western Hockey League (WHL). Playing career Junior Petrovic was drafted by the Red Deer Rebels in the second round of the 2007 Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft. Prior to being drafted, he had been playing midget hockey in Edmonton. He played his first full WHL season in 2008–2009, recording 13 points in 66 games. Leading up to the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, Petrovic was ranked 29th among North American skaters by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau, and the Florida Panthers ultimately drafted Petrovic in the second round, 36th overall. Petrovic played his entire junior career with the Rebels, turning pro for good after the 2011-2012 WHL season. Professional On April 18, 2011, Florida signed Petrovic to a three-year, entry-level professional contract. He made his professional debut in the American Hockey League (AHL) playoffs with the San Antonio Rampage after the 2011–12 season. Petrovic began the 2012–13 season with the Rampage in the AHL, but was called up to the Panthers in April 2013. On April 18, he made his NHL debut against the New York Rangers, playing in six games at the NHL level near the end of the season. He did not score any points, however, though he did record 25 penalty minutes. Petrovic attended training camp with the Panthers prior to the 2013–14 season, and was expected to stick with the club for the entire season, but he was one of the earliest cuts and returned to San Antonio of the AHL. On January 26, 2016, Petrovic scored his first NHL goal against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Two weeks later on February 9 in a 7–4 Panthers win over the Buffalo Sabres at First Niagara Center, he picked up a goal and an assist but fought Evander Kane three times."Panthers score early, hold off Sabres," nhl.com, Tuesday, February 9, 2016. The three fights by the same two adversaries in a single NHL match was the first such occurrence since Jody Shelley and Bob Probert did it on January 10, 2002.[https://sabres.buffalonews.com/2016/02/09/43756/ Vogl, John. "Videos: Sabres' Kane wins three straight fights against Florida's Petrovic," The Buffalo News, Wednesday, February 10, 2016.] Personal life As a child, Petrovic's favorite player was Mike Modano and his favorite team was the Dallas Stars. He models his game after defenceman Chris Pronger. He is of Serbian descent.Florida Panthers Petrovic hopes to crack crowded defensive corps this season Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Red Deer Rebels alumni Category:San Antonio Rampage players